Nero oneshot 1
by mikashiro
Summary: sooo mein erster deutscher one-shot hoffe er gefällt euch -   Kritik erwünscht!


Hai ihr ^.^

in den letzten Monaten hab ich versucht englische Fanfics zu schreiben ,

was allerdings sehr schwierig war und ich meine Ideen nich so umsetzen

konnte wie ich wollte, deswegen hab ich mich nun entschieden sie auf Deutsch

zu schreiben ….und hoffe das sie so besser werden bzw meine Ideen besser zur

Geltung kommen ^-^.

So zum Anfang ..

Dein Name ist Mika ,leider erinnerst du dich nicht an deinen Nachnamen

Zu deinem Aussehen:

kurze blonde Haare und Saphir blaue Augen

Weitere Info :

Du kannst dich nicht wirklich an deine Vergangenheit erinnern, außer das du

von deinem Shisho(bedeutet soviel wie Meister oder Lehrer auf Japanisch)

gerettet und trainiert worden lebst du bei Dante (ja richtig gehört bei Dante XD)

der dich mehr oder weniger aufgenommen hat nachdem dich Kuro ( dein Shisho)weggeschickt

Dante hast du auch Nero kennengelernt, in den du dich verknallt hast (xD oh man in

Deutsch hört sich das komisch ab Oo).

Aso ja alle Charaktere außer Mika gehören capcom!

Anfang

Es war wie immer ein langweiliger Tag in Devil may cry seit dem Dante und Nero

den sogenannten Savior vernichtet hatten und nun bestand der ganze Alltag nur noch

aus einem : Dante liest seine Zeitschriften und schaufelt Pizza in sich hinein, Trish geht den ganzen Tag shoppen und du ,naja du stirbst gerade vor Langeweile.

* seuftz* „ Ich will endlich mal wieder etwas Action ...den ganzen Tag rum sitzen und

nichts tun macht mich wahnsinnig."

„Na, komm schon Kid es is gar nich mal so schlimm das wirn bisschen Ruhe haben und außerdem

bistu einfach nur eifersüchtig das der Junge wieder mit Kyrie nach Fortuna gegangen ist."

„Ach sei ruhig Dante!Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, Nero kann gehen mit wem er will und wohin

er will ist mir doch egal!",genervt drehst du deinen Rücken zu Dante.

'ich hätte es mir ja auch denken können..tz Kyrie ist halt all das was ich nicht bin und genau das scheint ja Nero zu gefallen...warum muss Liebe nur so verdammt nervig sein.

'Du hörst ein Knacken und drehst dich um und siehst Dante von seinem Stuhl aufstehen."Okay Kid, da es so aussieht als ob deine Depression noch ne Weile Dauert werde ich mich ein wenig vergnügen gehn"darauf hin zieht er seinen Mantel an und verschwindet durch die Tür."Toll nun bin ich alleine..nun was soll ich machen."Nach einigem Nachdenken, hast du dich dazu entschlossen ein Bad zu nehmen, dir was zu Essen zu machen und einen Film zu schauen.

****Während des Films****

„Ach kommt schon das ist nicht euer Ernst!Das war der mieseste Horrorfilm ever,selbst das Gewitter draußen kann da nich viel machen."Als du nach dem Film gelangweilt durch die Sendungen schaltest hörst du ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Wer könnte das nur sein...ich hoffe es ist nich Dante der mal wieder betrunken nach Hause kommt und seinen Schlüssel nicht findet."Zu deiner Überraschung,war es jedoch niemand den du jemals erwartet hättest...vor der Tür stand Mantel komplett durchgeweicht und seine Haare,nass und Kleben an seinem Gesicht.

„Nero was machst du hier und noch bei dem Wetter, du bist ja total durchgeweicht?Komm rein bevor du dir noch was einfängst!"Mit gesenktem Kopf und auf den Boden gerichteten Augen geht er ohne ein Wort an dir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und bleibt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.'Ich frage mich was, was wohl passiert ist das er so traurig aussieht, aber ich glaube kaum das er mir was erzählen wird * seutfz *'Nach ein wenig grübeln gehst du ins Bad , holst ein Handtuch und fängst an Neros Haare zu trocknen,währenddessen rührt sich Nero kein Stück sondern schaut immer noch mit leerem Blick auf den Boden."Komm schon Nero zieh mal deinen Mantel aus und lass ihn mich aufhängen du bist bestimmt schon durch gefroren." Ohne ein Kommentar zieht Nero seinen Mantel aus und gibt ihn dir."Nero du kannst es dir bequem machen während ich deinen Mantel zum trocken aufhänge, fühle dich wie zu Hause und schenk den ganzen leeren Pizzaschachteln keine Beachtung."Mit dem Mantel in der Hand gehst du ins Bad und hängst ihn auf als zu zurück kommst siehst du Nero immer noch im Raum stehen, was dir Sorgen macht den du hast ihn in der kurzen Zeit in der ihr euch kennt, noch nie so deprimiert gesehen, klar war er total sauer als seine Kyrie entführt wurde, aber er hat noch nie so wie soll man es ausdrücken ..zerbrechlich gewirkt.

„Ok Nero was ist los und erzähl mir keine Märchen ich kann sehn das etwas nicht Stimmt!"Nach hören deiner Stimme sieht dich er dich an aber das einzige was du als Antwort bekommst ist ein leerer und einsamer Blick.."Komm schon du weißt das du mir vertrauen kannst...bitte ich möchte dir doch nur helfen."nach einer Weile des Schweigens, hörst du dann doch Neros Stimme die nicht höher als ein Flüstern ist:"Es...es geht um Kyrie..sie hat sich von mir getrennt." „Wie was warum ihr habt doch so glücklich ausgesehen nach dem Kampf und ich dachte sie hätte deine demonische Seite akzeptiert?" „Das dachte ich am Anfang auch, aber nach einiger Zeit, fing sie an sich merkwürdig zu verhalten und naja gestern war es dann soweit und sie hat mir den Grund verraten.."

„Und dieser Grund wäre bitte?" „Sie hat Angst vor mir.." „WAS? Wie kann man bitteschön Angst vor dir haben,du bist vieles : witzig ,charmant ,gutaussehend und etwas schüchtern..,aber Angst einflößend ..ich bitte dich.. . Nach dem Bemerken deines kleinen Ausrutschers schlägst du schnell die Hände über den Mund.'Hoppla das war eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt ..verdammt!'

Nero wiederum schaut dich nach deiner kleinen Rede verwundert an und kann sich nicht helfen und ein kleines Grinsen zu unterdrücken."So du findest mich also gutaussehend „ „Äh..ähm so hab ich das nicht gemeint °/°"Durch seine Frage total verlegen versuchst du deine Roten Wangen hinter deinen Haaren zu verstecken, währenddessen ist dir nicht aufgefallen,das Nero nun direkt hinter dir steht und sein Mund nun direkt neben deinem Ohr ist."Weißt .. ich bereue es wieder nach Fortuna gegangen zu sein." Sein Atem kitzelt dein Ohr und macht dich nur noch nervöser."Und warum bereust du es ..wenn ich fragen darf?" „Mmhh..siehst du , die ganze Zeit hatte ich nur Augen für Kyrie,sie war nun mal die Erste Frau für die ich Gefühle hatte...doch dann hab ich dieses andere Mädchen kennengelernt, es war ganz anders als Kyrie, nicht im Schlechten sonder sie hat mich beeindruckt, ihr Kampfgeist ihre Stärke all das hat mich so an ihr fasziniert das ich nur noch an sie gedacht habe selbst als ich wieder in Fortuna war..und nun das ich erkannt habe für wen mein Herz wirklich schlägt bin ich hier um ihr endlich meine Liebe zu gestehen.." „Wie mein..mhff doch noch ehe du deinen Satz beenden konntest wurden deine Lippen schon mit seinen in einem Kuss Kuss wurde immer inniger bis euch die Luft ausging und ihr ihn lösen deinem Gesicht komplett in rot und seines mit einer leichten Rötung schaut ihr euch an. „Woah.."

„Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine...ich war so dumm zu denken das Kyrie mich wirklich versteht...aber bei dir war das was hat es nicht interessiert das ich ein Dämon bin du hast mich so genommen wie ich bin..und ich hoffe wirklich das du mir eine Chance gibst.."

Voller Freude springst du ihm um den Hals."Natürlich Nero! Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich darauf gewartet hab".Nach deinem kleinen Geständnis, war das Grinsen in Neros Gesicht nicht zu übersehen."Das heißt dann wohl das wir zusammen sind" „aber sowas von,nur müssen wir es nur noch Dante erklären, dass du nun öfters hier sein wirst"darauf hin fingst du an zu Lachen und hast dir verschiedene Möglichkeiten Vorgestellt, wie Dante reagieren könnte. „Mach dir wegen dem alten Mann keine Sorgen,ich werde das schon regeln und so lange wir zusammen sind kann es uns auch egal sein." „Da hast du allerdings recht und genau wegen dieser Einstellung liebe ich dich so" „Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel".Und mit einem letzten Kuss habt ihr euch auf das Sofa gekuschelt und euch ein Paar Filme angesehn.

Und zu Dante..naja sein Gesicht als er die Szene gesehen hat war zum totlachen, doch nach einigen Wochen hat auch er sich daran gewöhnt.

Vielen Dank an Sakame und Everfades die mir damit geholfen haben! Hab euch liep :3


End file.
